The invention relates to a luminaire comprising a housing with a light emission window, and at least one lighting module for illuminating an object accommodated in the housing and comprising a light source and optical means.
Such luminaires are generally known and are used, for example, for street lighting, for lighting a portion of a street, or in spotlighting, for example for lighting objects in shop windows.
A luminaire for street lighting of the kind described in the opening paragraph and fitted with two lighting modules is known from DE 44 31 750 A1. The first lighting module is designed for illuminating a surface portion of the road which extends to comparatively far away from the luminaire. The second lighting module is designed for illuminating a surface portion close to the luminaire. The light sources of the luminaire can be controlled independently of one another so as to illuminate a road section optimally both in wet and in dry weather. The lighting modules in the known luminaire each have a tubular discharge lamp as the light source and a reflector as the optical means. A disadvantage of such a luminaire is that the light from the light sources is difficult to concentrate into a beam. More than 50% is often incident outside the object to be illuminated in practice.